a story from venus
by LoveMeChain
Summary: sailor moon here! you all may know my friend mina, well, she has been having some trouble lately, boy trouble that is!" "thats not true serena! ehem see, my uncle is at war, and well, things with me and boys havent been going to great, its been really con
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: this story kind of takes place almost in the middle of something. so I will explain. The characters include the scouts and Yaten.. One of the outers. Yaten is in Mina's class, and he thought she was pretty. Well, it just so happens that Serena is a good friend of both of them. Now every weekend they all go bowling together and Mina is really starting to like Yaten, but he's almost given up on her, not thinking that she liked him. He dates other girls like there's nothing between them, that they are only friends, but there are times when he can't get her off his mind either.  
  
Also: just as another reference; Mina is living with her uncle and aunt, and her uncle at the moment is at war with Iraq.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, why would I, sailor Venus, want to own mooni anyway!! I mean I love her and all. but not that much!!  
  
Chapter one: the news reveals it all. ------------------------------------------  
  
As usual, Lita, Serena, Mina, Darien, and Yaten were out bowling. While everyone was sitting at the table, well... except for lita, who was rolling down the candle pins!, and mina was quietly leaned up against the counter behind her nervously checking the nightly report from iraq on the screen next to the score screen.  
  
Something wasn't right  
  
She stood there in shock looking at the screen. Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched.  
  
*today in Iraq four of America's National Guard members died on patrol *  
  
The screen showed four pictures, one of them, Mina's uncle.  
  
She quickly ran out of the bowling alley and out to the wet parking lot. At first her friends didn't notice, but Yaten saw as she ran out in tears. He creped away from the group saying that he was going outside to make a call and followed her outside. He saw her there crouched down on the curb with her head in her arms. "What do you want?" she yelled so that he could hear her through her arms. "What's wrong Minako?" "Why do you care?" she stood up, "You never cared before." She turned and ran off into the rain. Yaten at first went to chase after he, but knew that her would not be able to keep up. He turned around and went back inside. Now Darien, Serena, and Lita were at the window watching. "What happened Yaten?" Serena asked. "I don't really know." He looked at them with a confused face. "You better not have hurt her feelings!" Lita said as she began to roll up her sleeve, "I will." "That's enough out of you!" Darien stopped her in the middle of her sentence. "Do you see his face, he didn't do anything!" "THAT'S THE THING!" Serena and Lita yelled. "Umm. what do you mean?" "You know very well that she likes you Yaten, and we all know that you like her, and yet you do nothing about it." "She. likes. me? You never said that she liked me!! And I don't think that's why she came running out here for no reason.. And you never told me she liked me!!" "You didn't know?" Serena was confused, "I. I thought you knew!! Oh jeeze!!"  
*sweat drop* "you couldn't tell?!" o well, you know now." Lita put her foot down, "now you need to do something Yaten! She has been kind of distant with us lately, ever since her uncle left and all." "HER UNCLE!" Yaten was starting to realize what was going on. "The one she lives with, went to war, she was. she. she was watching the news on the other screen. do you think? It couldn't be, but. oh man! I need to find her!! But where?"  
  
author note: I hope u guys enjoy it so far, a lot of these chapters are actually coming from dreams that I have been having, although, we are ourselves, not the scouts, although,, we are the scouts?? Strange! So... make sure you tell me what you think of it please! It would mean a lot to me... and if people think it sucks and I only get like one good comment, then I will probley just give up on this effort!! So don't let me down! 


	2. come in from the rain please

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, but I do own one of there DVD's.... that counts as something...don't it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 Come in from the rain please  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yaten tried looking around for Mina... but he couldn't find her anywhere close, so he went back to the bowling alley hoping that maybe she would be there, or one of them heard about her. Nothing. As Yaten came back to the alley he saw everyone sitting there disappointed and worried, and he also saw his mother there, waiting for him to come back so that she could take him home.  
  
"I take it you guys had no luck?" he asked  
  
"No... we haven't heard from her, and we tried calling her house but no one answered.'  
  
Serena wiped a tear from her eye. "I really hope she is alright."  
  
"Yea," Yaten sighed, "me too."  
  
Yaten got in the car and drove off. The rain was staring to come down even harder now, and the sky grew very dark.  
  
"What was going on back there... did something happen with one of your friends?" his mom asked.  
  
"Well, yea, sort of. See something happened to Mina's uncle, and she ran off crying, and we don't know where she went. I'm really starting to get worried."  
  
"She'll be fine Yaten, I'm sure she will be fine."  
  
His mother tried to comfort him with her words, but it wasn't working. He stepped out of the car and ran swiftly into the house. His mom heated up the dinner that she made earlier, when he was out with his friends. It was about 10:30. He sat there eating, but barely, he couldn't stop thinking if she was alright. He stopped eating, his plate was barely picked at, but he didn't have it in him to swallow. He made his way up the stairs and into his room. Right before he closed the door he heard a knock. "Who would be knocking on my door at this hour?" he thought and turned around and went down the stairs. His mom opened the door, and found a wet girl leaning against the wall in painful tears.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"I...I had... no where to go..."  
  
Yaten grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her inside then rapped his arms around her. 


End file.
